Cerewet
by Project Alice007
Summary: Kuroko berniat baik dengan bertanya, tapi Akashi justru menganggapnya cerewet. Mulut Akashi memang tajam seperti biasa. AkaKuro. Dedikasi untuk #LOVE4NOTP


**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Akashi- _kun._ " Panggil Kuroko Tetsuya saat mendapati sang kapten duduk di bangku cadangan dan tampak melamun menatap lapangan yang kosong. Latihan telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, tapi entah mengapa Akashi enggan beranjak pergi. Tak mendapat jawaban, Kuroko kembali memanggil dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan muka sang kapten. "Akashi- _kun_? Akashi- _kun?_ "

Sang kapten tersentak, buru buru menoleh ke samping. Memandangi Kuroko yang juga sedang memandanginya penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Jawabnya kembali menatap lapangan sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang mengaliri dahi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Kuroko menaruh botol minumnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Akashi. "Kau kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?" Dia pandangi lekat-lekat wajah rupawan itu. wajah penuh wibawa yang selalu bisa mengalihkan seluruh dunia serta atensinya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul. Napas dibuang, dia tak menoleh namun tetap membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Kuroko mengernyit heran.

"Uh... sungguh?"

"Tetsuya, memangnya kapan aku pernah tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatku?" Akashi melirik singkat, membuat Kuroko cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ingin kedua mata mereka bertemu (lebih tepatnya Kuroko tak ingin ketahuan diam-diam memandangi Akashi.)

"Akashi- _kun_ melamun sejak tadi." Tukasnya. "Makanya aku bertanya demikian. Apa ada masalah?" Demi Tuhan, Kuroko tak bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tetap diam. Entah kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali apa yang sedang ada di dalam kepala sang kapten.

Apakah memikirkan tugas sekolah, apakah sedang memikirkan klub basket, atau justru sedang memikirkan perempuan—

"Hah," Helaan napas Akashi membuat pemikiran pemuda biru itu terinterupsi. "Justru sekarang aku yang penasaran. Kau ini kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau cerewet sekali hari ini."

 _Cerewet?_

Tersinggung, tentu saja. Kuroko khawatir tapi Akashi justru menganggapnya begitu?

"Oh, maaf," Pemuda biru itu memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melenggang pergi setelah mengucap kalimat. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Akashi- _kun_."

Decit sepatu memenuhi ruangan bersaman dengan langkah-langkah mungil yang semakin menjauh. Akashi kebingungan sendiri, kenapa Kuroko jadi marah padanya? Memangnya dia berbuat kesalahan apa? Kemudian ego dengan kurang ajar berteriak bahwa dia itu absolut; tidak pernah salah.

Sebelum benar-benar mencapai pintu, seketika Akashi berlari mengejar Kuroko. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terus berbisik untuk berlari; berbisik 'kejar, bicaralah padanya'. Dan dia menuruti.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya." Pergelangan tangan mungil itu tercengkeram erat, mau tak mau pemiliknya harus membalik badan dan menemukan orang yang sama ada di hadapannya. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini tampak disinggahi kekesalan. Sorot mata birunya menuntut penjelasan. "Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Akashi- _kun_?"

 _Dia benar-benar sedang marah_ , pikir Akashi.

"Kau marah padaku." Ujarnya mengutarakan pada yang ada dalam pikirannya. Iris dwiwarnanya menatap lurus penuh determinasi.

"Aku tidak marah." Kuroko menyangkal, memalingkan kedua permata safir indahnya, menolak untuk menatap Akashi. "Lepaskan tanganku, Akashi- _kun_." Ia mencoba berontak, namun cengkeraman itu justru semakin menguat.

"Tidak sampai kau mengatatakan kenapa kau marah padaku."

Dahi mengernyit, pemuda biru itu mulai merasakan nyeri di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, lepaskan tanganku, Akashi- _kun_."

Tersadarlah sang kapten. Beberapa menit lalu dia menyebut pemuda itu dengan sebutan cerewet yang tentu saja membuatnya tersinggung. Dia merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari. Ada sedikit sesal, tapi sungguh, dia tak benar-benar bermaksud demikian. Itu hanya ungkapan karena Kuroko lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan cengkeraman saat mendapati raut wajah Kuroko tampak kesakitan dan menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukan.

"Maaf," Ujarnya pelan. Kuroko tak bereaksi, sekedar mengucap kata 'maaf untuk apa' dengan intonasi yang kelewat lirih. "Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf untuk ucapanku yang kasar, maaf untuk diriku yang kurang peka, dan maaf untuk tanganmu yang telah kusakiti."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko mendengar Akashi berbicara demikian.

"Kau tahu aku selalu memaafkanmu, Akashi- _kun_ ," Ia tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Akashi pelan.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku lagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Jadi, kita masih berteman?"

Kuroko pun lantas tertawa. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kita masih berteman, Akashi- _kun_ , hal seperti itu tidak akan mengubah pertemanan kita." Meski tampak menyeramkan, seringkali Akashi bertingkah layanya anak-anak, dan itu adalah sisi yang sangat ia sukai. Kuroko bersyukur hanya dirinya yang mengetahui Akashi yang seperti ini. "Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai melamun begitu?"

Akashi mengeratkan pelukan. Dengan penuh sayang ia mengatakan, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk menaikkan status hubungan kita," ujarnya. "Dari pertemanan menjadi pacaran."

 **#KarenaAkaKuroPantasBahagia**

E N D

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Ga dapet feel T^T

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan w(_ _)w


End file.
